Kehidupanku Sebelumnya
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Kenyataan pahit harus kuterima sebelum aku akhirnya meninggalkan duniaku.  Kehidupan Hinata sebelum menjadi shinigami...  Warning! KDRT


Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, tetapi aku sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Pukul empat pagi pula, tou-san sudah berangkat menuju kantornya.

**Kehidupanku Sebelumnya**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Orang-orang bilang aku ini gadis yang super pemalu dan lemah lembut. Aku terlahir di keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan. Tou-san adalah seorang direktur perusahaan ternama, sedangkan kaa-san adalah seniman yang karyanya sudah mendunia.

Saat ini aku sedang memasak omelet dan sup miso untuk aku dan kaa-san makan. Kenapa hanya dua porsi? Alasannya sudah kukatakan di atas, tou-san sudah berangkat kerja pukul empat tadi.

"ohayou, Hina-chan," sapa kaa-san.

"ohayou, kaa-san," kataku membalas sapaan kaa-san.

"wah, pagi ini omelet dan sup miso," kata kaa-san sambil melihat makanan yang sedang kususun di atas meja makan.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan kaa-san. Alasan kenapa aku memasak omelet dan sup miso pagi ini karena dua menu itu adalah makanan kesukaan kaa-san.

"lho? Kenapa pergelangan tangan kaa-san sedikit memar?" tanyaku.

"ah, ini. Kemarin kaa-san kurang hati-hati, jadinya begini deh," balas kaa-san tersenyum kecut.

Aku menatap kaa-san dalam. Aku yakin ada yang disembunyikan kaa-san dariku.

"Hina-chan, sebaiknya sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Nanti kau terlambat sekolah," ujar kaa-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah, baiklah," kataku sambil duduk di kursi.

Kami memakan sarapan tanpa ada yang berbicara satu pun. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan keluarga kami agar tidak ada percakapan apapun ketika makan.

"aku sudah selesai," kataku setelah menghabiskan makananku.

"Hina-chan, letakkan saja piringmu di sana, biar kaa-san yang mencucinya nanti,"

"tap-"

"tidak apa-apa. Tadi pagi kan Hina-chan sudah membuat sarapan," potong kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"umm, baiklah. Aku berangkat ke sekolah kalau begitu ya, kaa-san," kataku sambil mengambil blazerku yang berada di belakang kursiku.

"ya, hati-hati di jalan," balas kaa-san.

. . .

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku, XI-2, yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua. Kudapati banyak siswa siswi yang sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sambil bercanda gurau.

"yo Hinata-chan," sapa seseorang di belakangku.

Aku melompat kaget dan kutengok siapa yang memanggilku tadi.

"Kiba-kun, Ino-chan," kataku begitu menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangku.

"hahaha, maaf membuatmu kaget. Itu ide Ino," kata Kiba-kun sambil tersenyum.

"maaf, maaf, habis reaksimu lucu sih, Hinata," sambung Ino-chan sambil menahan tawanya.

"ukh, ayo kita ke kelas," kataku dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

Kiba-kun dan Ino-chan adalah sahabat baikku di sekolah. Kami sudah bersama sejak awal SMP hingga sekarang. Kiba-kun adalah pemuda pecinta anjing yang menjadi ace klub basket, sedangkan Ino-chan adalah anak dari pemilik Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Dia dijuluki _Data Bank_ karena memiliki banyak informasi seputar dan di luar sekolah.

"Hinata, besok mau tidak kita mampir ke Ice Cake? Katanya sedang ada diskon dan promo, beli dua gratis satu. Bagaimana? Aku dan Kiba sudah sepakat nih," kata Ino-chan semangat.

"boleh saja. Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana bertiga," kataku.

"hore! Aku tak sabar besok," kata Kiba-kun sambil membayangkan kue-kue yang ada di toko tersebut.

"oh iya, katanya hari ini Anko-sensei akan membagikan ulangan matematika yang kemarin lho. Mengingat ulangan kemarin saja sudah membuatku sakit perut," kata Ino-chan lagi sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"ah, aku tidak mau melihat nilaiku!" kata Kiba-kun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatku. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa deg-degan. Ulangan matematika kemarin sukses membuatku dan teman-teman sekelas frustasi.

TENG.. TENG..

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Kiba-kun menjadi tegang seketika. Pelajaran pertama, pelajaran Anko-sensei, matematika.

"kumohon jangan aku yang mendapatkan nilai paling rendah," kata Kiba-kun berulang kali.

SREEK..

Terdengar bunyi geseran pintu yang membuat seluruh murid berhamburan dan menempati tempat mereka masing-masing. Dari pintu, muncullah guru matematika, Anko-sensei.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Anko-sensei.

"selamat pagi, sensei," balas seluruh murid.

"baiklah, hari ini saya akan bagikan ulangan matematika kalian yang kemarin. Hasilnya benar-benar parah. Nilai tertinggi 98 dan nilai terendah 35. Apa soal yang saya berikan kurang susah?" kata Anko-sensei kesal.

Seluruh murid terdiam. Membayangkan jika merekalah yang mendapatkan nilai terendah. Kalau nilai tertinggi sih semua sudah bisa menebaknya. Pastilah si jenius Nara Shikamaru yang mendapat nilai tertinggi.

"baiklah, saya akan sebutkan nama kalian. Aburame Shino,"

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Yamanaka Ino,"

"Hyuuga Hinata," ...dst...

"simpan nilai kalian baik-baik dan pelajari lagi di rumah. Mungkin saja salah satu soal di sana akan keluar di mid-test. Satu lagi, bagi murid yang nilainya di bawah 72 harap mengikuti ujian perbaikan nanti sepulang sekolah. Yang mendapat nilai 72 boleh tidak mengikuti ujian perbaikan," kata Anko-sensei mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"fuh, nilaiku nyaris sekali," ujar Ino-chan.

"memang tidak yang terendah sih, tapi aku masih harus ikut ujian perbaikan," kata Kiba-kun sedih.

"memang nilaimu berapa?" tanya Ino-chan.

"39," balas Kiba-kun pelan.

"kalau kau, Hinata?" tanya Ino-chan lagi.

"ah, umm, aku dapat 93," jawabku seadanya.

"uwaaa, Hinata kau hebat sekali," kata Ino-chan kagum.

. . .

Tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Aku dan Ino-chan berjalan keluar kelas setelah berpamitan dengan Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun masih harus tinggal di sekolah karena harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan matematika.

"nah, Hinata, kita berpisah di sini ya. Jaa," kata Ino-chan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"jaa," kataku sambil membalas lambaian tangan Ino-chan dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

Sebentar lagi aku tiba di rumah. Kulihat sebuah mobil sudah berada di garasi rumahku. Tou-san sudah pulang.

"sepertinya tou-san pulang cepat," kataku senang.

Aku berlari kecil menuju rumahku dan segera kubuka gerbang pintu rumahku.

"aku pulang," kataku sambil membuka pintu rumah. "tou-"

PRANG!

Bunyi benda pecah terdengar jelas dari arah dapur dan terdengar walau samar suara tou-san berteriak. Segera kudekati dapur dan memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"dasar istri tidak berguna!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kulihat kaa-san tengah tertunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat ditampar. Di depan kaa-san, tou-san sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan tak jauh dari kaki tou-san, terlihat pecahan gelas dan cairan berwarna coklat yang kuduga adalah teh.

"tou-san, kaa-san," kataku pelan.

Tou-san dan kaa-san langsung beralih pandang ke arahku.

"a-ah, kau sudah pulang, Hina-chan," kata kaa-san menahan tangis.

"Hinata, mana ulangan matematikamu. Seharusnya Anko sudah menyerahkan hasilnya," kata tou-san.

Aku mengambil kertas ulanganku di dalam tasku dan menyerahkannya kepada tou-san. Wajah tou-san berubah seketika melihat nilaiku.

"apa hanya segini nilai yang kau bisa dapatkan, heh. Apa kau benar-benar belajar? Biar kutebak, nilai tertinggi pasti si bocah Nara itu kan?" bentak tou-san.

Aku mematung. Bukankah tou-san sendiri yang melihatku belajar? Bukankah biasanya memang Shikamaru selalu mendapat nilai terbaik? Bukankah biasanya tou-san tidak akan marah melihat nilaiku yang berbeda lima point dari Shikamaru?

"jawab aku, Hinata!" teriak tou-san sambil menjambak rambut panjangku dengan kasar.

"kyaaa... sakit, tou-san," aku menjerit.

"su-suamiku, kenapa kau juga melibatkan Hina-chan?" kata kaa-san lirih, mencoba menghentikan tou-san.

"jangan sentuh aku. Dasar istri tidak berguna, dan kau Hinata. Jangan panggil aku 'tou-san' sebelum nilaimu diatas bocah Nara itu," bentak tou-san sambil melemparku ke sembarang tempat.

"kenapa Hiashi-kun? Hina-chan sudah berusaha, kenapa kau malah memarahinya?" tanya kaa-san sambil menangis.

"berusaha? Nilai 93 kau bilang berusaha? Aku tau pasti si bocah Nara itu mendapatkan nilai diatasnya," jawab tou-san sambil membentak kaa-san.

"tapi Hina-chan bukan Shikamaru, Hiashi-kun," kata kaa-san lirih.

"sekarang mencoba membelanya ya?" ujar tou-san sinis kemudian meninggalkan kami yang terpaku menatap tou-san.

"Hina-chan?" kaa-san mencoba mendekatiku yang bergetar hebat. "maafkan kaa-san. Kaa-san bukan ibu "

Kaa-san memelukku erat. Tubuhnya juga gemetar. Suara isakan kaa-san semakin terdengar disertai tubuh kaa-san yang semakin gemetar.

"kaa-san," kataku lirih, membalas pelukan kaa-san. "kenapa tou-san jadi seperti itu?"

Kaa-san hanya menggeleng pelan.

"kaa-san tidak tau,"

"apa memar di tangan kaa-san juga kerena tou-san?" tanyaku lagi.

Kaa-san terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Hina-chan, kaa-san mohon, lupakan kejadian hari ini dan segeralah bersihkan badanmu," ujar kaa-san lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarku dan membersihkan badanku seperti yang kaa-san minta tadi. Jujur saja, seluruh tubuhku sakit akibat lemparan tou-san tadi.

. . .

"Blueberry Ice Cake satu, Chocolate Ice Caramel Cake satu, dan untuk bonusnya Strawberry Orange Cake satu," ujar Ino-chan semangat.

Sekarang, aku, Ino-chan, dan Kiba-kun tengah duduk di toko kue favorit kami, Ice Cake. Kue-kue di sana benar-benar enak. Softcake yang bener-benar lembut dan juga es krim yang manis diantara dua softcake benar-benar membuatku ingin segera memakannya.

"ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati," kata sang waitress sambil meletakkan kue-kue kami.

"uwaaa... Strawberry Orange memang the best," kata Kiba-kun sambil menyendok kue di depannya.

"enak saja. Chocolate Ice Caramel yang terbaik tau!" kata Ino-chan tidak terima.

"aku suka dua-duanya, tapi favoritku Blueberry Ice Cake," kataku tak mau kalah.

Kami menyantap kue kami, diselingi dengan tawa dan lelucon-lelucon yang begitu saja keluar dari mulut Kiba-kun.

"lho? Hinata-chan, aku tadi seperti melihat ayahmu dengan seorang perempuan," kata Kiba-kun tiba-tiba.

"rekan kerja, mungkin," kata Ino-chan.

"tidak, tidak mungkin kalau hanya rekan kerja sampai bermesra-mesraan di tempat umum!" elak Kiba-kun.

Aku mematung mendengar Kiba-kun. Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti yang Ino-chan pikirkan. Kini Kiba-kun dan Ino-chan menatapku seakan ingin dimintai penjelasan.

"a.. ano.. Mungkin kau salah lihat, Kiba-kun. Tou-san pasti sekarang sedang sibuk di kantor, tak ada waktu untuk keluar kan?" kataku seadanya.

"iya benar, mungkin kau salah lihat Kiba," kata Ino-chan yang secara tidak langsung membelaku.

"mungkin saja," kata Kiba-kun kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

. . .

Aku terbelalak kaget. Begitu aku tiba di rumah, kaa-san sudah berlinang air mata, sedangkan tou-san hanya duduk diam sambil menatapku.

"ini bohong kan?" kataku tidak percaya.

"tidak. Kami akan bercerai dan aku sudah mengurus surat cerainya," kata tou-san datar.

"tapi kan,"

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhku gemetar. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"satu lagi, Hinata,"

Aku menatap tou-san. Wajahnya memerah, murka.

"apa yang kau lakukan di toko kue itu?"

"a..aku hanya makan kue bersama Ino-chan dan Kiba-kun,"

"apa benar?"

"te..tentu saja,"

"apa salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ah, ano... Kiba-kun bilang, dia melihat orang seperti tou-san sedang bermesraan dengan seorang perempuan,"

Kaa-san kaget, begitu pula tou-san. Sedangkan aku, tak kuat menatap tou-san dan kaa-san. Yang kulakukan hanya menatap kakiku sendiri.

"a..apa yang dikatakan Hina-chan itu benar?" tanya kaa-san.

"apa yang kau katakan pada dua orang itu, heh?" bentak tou-san sambil menarik kembali rambutku, tak mempedulikan perkataan kaa-san.

"a..aku hanya bilang.. kalau mungkin Kiba-kun salah.. lihat," kataku sambil menahan sakit.

"cih," tou-san kembali melemparku ke sembarang tempat.

"ja..jadi yang dikatakan Hina-chan itu benar?" kaa-san menatap tou-san tidak percaya.

"heh, kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Wanita itu lebih bisa diandalkan daripada kau! Sekarang kalian berdua ikut aku," kata tou-san sinis sambil menarik paksa aku dan kaa-san.

"kau mau membawa kami ke mana?" tanya kaa-san di sela isakannya.

"di sini," kata tou-san sambil memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat rel kereta api.

"a..apa maksudnya ini?"

"kalian berdua turun, dan jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi," bentak tou-san sambil menarikku dan kaa-san dengan paksa.

"kenapa?" kaa-san terus menangis sambil memegangi tou-san, sedangkan tou-san berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"kenapa? Kenapa tou-san jahat kepadaku dan kaa-san?" kataku sambil berlari ke tengah rel kereta api.

"kumohon, nak, jangan berdiri di sana," kaa-san semakin menjerit dalam tangisnya.

Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"maaf, kaa-san,"

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, kereta menyambar tubuhku. Sakit. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Tak lama setelah datangnya rasa sakit, tubuhku mati rasa.

"Hinata!" teriak kaa-san.

Saat itu, untuk terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suara kaa-san. Maafkan aku, kaa-san.

. . .

Gelap. Ini di mana? Kenapa aku masih bisa bergerak? Bukannya aku sudah ditabrak kereta tadi? Seharusnya aku sudah mati, kan?

"kau sudah sadar,"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kulihat sosok hitam yang besar berdiri di hadapanku.

"a..ano, kau siapa? Ini di mana?" tanyaku.

"ini di dimensi yang berbeda dengan duniamu sebelumnya, dan aku adalah penguasa dimensi ini," balasnya.

"jadi aku-"

"ya, kau sudah mati,"

Aku terdiam. Menatap telapak tanganku sendiri. Aku jadi benar-benar sudah mati.

"aku membutuhkanmu di sini. Kau akan bekerja di dimensi ini, mencabut nyawa orang-orang dari dunia asalmu. Kau akan ditemani dua orang yang akan menjadi rekanmu. Onyx, Sapphire, silakan masuk,"

Aku menatap dua orang yang datang menghampiriku dan sosok hitam itu. Kulihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan sayap putih dan lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya. Pemuda satu lagi berambut raven dengan gaya rambut yang cukup unik dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya, sayap hitam, dan ekor hitam.

"mereka Onyx dan Sapphire yang akan menjadi rekanmu,"

Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian. Apakah ini awal baru untukku?

"mulai sekarang, codename-mu adalah Ametyst,"

FIN

**Selesai! Maaf jika masih abal nan aneh dan belum bisa merasakan konflik yang terjadi di dalam cerita ini. Aku setengah mengantuk sih nulisnya, jadi mohon dimaafkan... Lain kali aku akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi.**

**Aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa aku buat Hiashi marah gara-gara nilai 93. Bocoran memalukan dariku, nilai Kiba itu nilaiku ketika ulangan matematika pertama kali. Buruk sekali...**

**Sekian dan terima kasih... **

**Mohon reviewnya ya...**


End file.
